Mario
Here-we-go! ~ Mario, many of his games Mario for B Tier! ~ Anonymous Mario is the main character of the Mario series. He is Nintendo's mascot, the most famous video game character ever. He has appeared in every single Smash Bros. game, including Battle Royale. Mario received a major buff on Tier List 3, going from 10th of 14 to 12th of 22, ranking him at the top of the C tier. How can you go wrong with Mario? He's still a counter to almost anyone. Sure, he has some bad matchups (Yoshi comes to mind) but most of his matchups are in the 50-50 range. Hell, he even counters Tron Bonne (although it's just a 55-45). This is also his downfall: His even matchups also result in lackluster matchup totals. Most of his matchups are even, so he doesn't really excel against everyone: Mostly, there are better counters than him to other people. He's on the road to improvement, though! Pros and Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Mario grows as if he's eaten a Super Mushroom. He then shrinks to regular size. *Dtaunt: Mario jumps a few short centimeters in the air. He then spins in a few circles and falls on his back. He then stands up. This taunt is taken from his death animation from Donkey Kong Arcade. *Ltaunt: Mario performs a quick spin, taking off his hat. He then puts it back on. *Rtaunt: Mario stretches his arms, and says, "I'm-a tired...". Ground Game *Jab: Mario quickly punches forward, then quickly punches again, and finally ends it with a kick. This is identical to Mario's basic attack in Super Mario 64. In Battle Royale, it's simply a greab jab. You can Jab-Jab-Grab with this move very easily. You can combo into some of Mario's moves, namely the Usmash, with this, as well. While you need to be close while using this move, Mario has some decent pressure tools to get in. Each hit on this move deals 3%, for a total of 9%. *Dash Attack: Mario slides on the ground. This move is a very risky one, due to the ending lag to it. In the end, it's really only good for starting a combo. This means it's a wonderful punisher, but you do have better combo starters and better punishers. Still, combining the two into one gives you this, so you should use it on a fairly decent basis. The attack deals 8%. *Ftilt: Mario performs a forward roundhouse kick. This move is Mario's poking move, and it's a good one. If your Fsmash is stale, this will be the move you want to use. It doesn't really combo, the knockback is poor, and it doesn't KO for a long time (around 300%, making it good for Sudden Death). Still, it's a poking move, and it's great at it. Shield poking madness doesn't begin to describe this move. The IASA Frames help it, as well. The attack deals 8%. *Utilt: Mario quickly punches upward. This is a great Anti-Air, although (similar to Ftilt) you should mostly use it when your Usmash is stale. This move can't juggle like it used to, although you can still do some nasty combo's with it. This is the move to use out of a Dthrow or (at extremely low %s against large characters) Uthrow. While it's not the best anti-air, it certainly isn't bad, and a good tool for Mario to use. The attack deals 7%. *Fsmash: Mario steps back, then forward, causing a blast of fire from his hand. Even now, this move is an amazing finisher for Mario. It's not as punishable as it used to be. The damage and knockback, however, have been nerfed... slightly. You can still K.O. with this move pretty easy, especially against lightweights. Against heavyweights, you can combo into this move much easier, so you can use that to your advantage. The main issue is that damage scaling hurts this move pretty bad (Stale-Move Negotiation, not as much). Still, in the end, this is a wonderful finisher that all Mario users should use. The attack deals 12% if the arm connects, and 14% if the fire connects uncharged. If it's charged, the arm deals 14% and the fire deals 17%. If you use the Stutter-Step, the attack deals 15% regardless of where it hits. *Usmash: Mario attacks the opponents with a headbutt. This move retains the invincibility frames from frames 9-14, which means so many wonders for Mario. The move has no sweetspot, which means you'll get the same damage everytime. The damage isn't very good, but in the long run it's a minor issue. It's not very punishable, although a wise warning that some characters can punish this move is needed. It's still a great move, though; unless it's stale or you're trying to combo, don't use the Utilt. The attack deals 13% uncharged and 17% charged. *Dsmash: Mario "breakdances", plain and simple. The range on this move is still very good, and it's a very fast move, too. As the case with all of Mario's smashes, the damage isn't very good, but otherwise it isn't too bad. This move has two different damage dealing %s: One for when Mario hits in front of him, and for when he hits in back of him. The knockback on both of them is pretty good, although hitting the opponent in the back isn't a good idea for combo's or KOing. It deals better damage than hitting in the front, though. If Mario hits in front of himself, the attack deals 12% uncharged and 16% charged, while hitting in back of Mario deals 14% uncharged and 17% charged. Dtilt *This move needs its own section, that's how glorious it is. This move has just about anything you could ask for in a move. The combo potential is absolutely stunning. The knockback is insane, too. The damage is the highest dealing non-Final Smash in the game, and it beats out some of those. The range is absolutely stellar. The lag is literally non-existant. Mario can crush his opponents with this move. Spam it, and never deny how amazing it is. ...More seriously, now... *Dtilt: Mario sweeps low to the ground with his leg. This move is extremely infamous throughout the Smash Community for being, "the most useless move in the game" (the game being Smash Bros. 64, Melee, and Brawl). The ending lag is horrendous, the knockback is pathetic, the damage isn't very worth it, it's extremely punishable, and it can even be punished by some Final Smashes. Fortunately, the start-up is fairly non-existant. You can combo into a Usmash with this, but otherwise, this move has virtually no uses. It's a joke throughout the Smash community, this it gets its own section. The attack deals 7%. Air Game *Nair: Mario kicks straight ahead of himself. The range on this move is still unimpressive, but the Sex Kick properties remain. The damage on this move is impressive, as well as the amount of time this move stays out. It's very easy to hit with, and deals wonderful shield damage. While it will end your combo's, using this move out of combo's is the primary use. The attack deals 9%, and 4% with the Sex Kick. *Uair: Mario does a somersault and kicks upward. This move is infamous for its juggling ability, and while the juggling ability is gone, it can be combo'd out of, so the two even eachother out. This is an incredibly useful move for Mario, since damage scaling and Stale-Move Negotiation don't affect it much. Sure, they hurt it, but for the primary use of this move, they don't hurt it at all. Mainly use it in combo's, but using it elsewhere is fine, too. The attack deals 9%. *Dair: Mario Tornado. Mario spins around like a tornado, and triumphantly holds his arms out when he's done. This move still doesn't increase Mario's recovery like it did in Melee, but the combo ability is very good, still. You can follow this move up with a lot of moves, although the knockback may cause some of them to miss at mid (and above) %s. In the end, this is still a good move, KOing at a surprisingly early 170%. The attack itself deals, at max, 12%; each hit (5) deals 1%, while the final hit deals 7%. *Fair: Mario slowly spikes the opponent downward. This move is infamously slow in Brawl, and while it still comes out slowly here, it comes out a bit faster (4 frames less). It makes for a good spike, but with all of Mario's other options for an aerial attack, this one doesn't seem very worth it. The damage is nice, to say the very least. The attack deals 13%. *Bair: Mario quickly kicks behind him. This move was amazing in Brawl, and while it's still really good in Battle Royale, it's been nerfed... somewhat. The range and priority have been nerfed, although neither are bad, per se. What this move has gotten, however, is knockback. The move can KO very early, beating Pichu at 120%. It KO's himself (Mario ditto) at 150%, which is a 20% less than his other powerful moves (that aren't smashes, of course). This move is great for combo's. Remember that, as well as the fact that this move deals 9%. Throws *Grab: Mario quickly grabs the opponent. It still has good range and little delay on either end. The pivot grab betters the grab, although don't use the Dash Grab. Mario will be easily punished if he does. *Pummel: Mario headbutts the opponent. The move is slow and laggy, but it deals 3%. Don't be afraid to use this move when you want to make a move fresh, but that's the main use. *Fthrow: Mario quickly throws the opponent forward. You can trick an opponent into thinking this move has IASA Frames, but in reality, this move has no ending lag. So, unchanged from Brawl. The attack deals 9%. *Bthrow: Mario spins around in a circle and throws the opponent backward. This move is buffed from Brawl; it's much harder to DI out of, which was the main problem in Brawl. The attack deals 12%. *Dthrow: Mario throws his opponent to the ground. It has the same use it has in Brawl, although now the combo's you can start with this move are much better. The attack deals 6%. *Uthrow: Mario throws his opponent upward. Similar to Brawl, this throw KO's extremely early for a throw. It KO's at around 170%, although now that the Bthrow is harder to DI out of, this move has lost a bit of usefulness. Still, it's not a bad throw. The throw deals 8%. Specials *Special: Fireball. Mario creates a small fireball out of his hand. Said fireball will bounce around the stage for a bit before, eventually, deteriorating. This travels about 1/2 of Final Destination. The hitstun on this move is almost non-existant, but you can still very easily combo off of this move due to how annoying it is. In fact, a tactic named Shopper Balling has been created in Battle Royale for this; all you do is Short Jump and use Fireball. This move is an incredibly good projectile, although it's not good for reasons that other projectiles have. This move is a great way for Mario to get from mid range to close range, and it combo's into all of Mario's aerial moves (except for Fair). In fact, if timed properly, you can combo into his specials (aside from Fireball). This becomes especially useful when you have F.L.U.D.D. at full charge. Make sure you abuse these properly as Mario; they're great. Each Fireball deals 6%, and that's nothing to sneeze at. *Side Special: Cape. Mario takes out his cape and swirls it. This will deflect projectiles, like it normally has, although it's been severely nerfed from Brawl. For one, you can't reflect certain projectiles. A fully charged Charge Shot will go right through the Cape. You can't reflect characters during their recovery, either; once they're in a helpless state, however, you can. Lastly, you can no longer Cape Glide. However, the Cape still increases your recovery distance, at the very least. Overall, the Cape is still a good move, it's just been balanced. It was often said that the Cap by itself made Mario a potential B or C tier character in Brawl, ignoring everything else he had going for him. That's impressive, so the Cape had to be nerfed into Battle Royale. And it was indeed nerfed; it's still a useful tool for Mario, though. Should it be abused like it was in Brawl? No, but it should still be used; it's really good. Each reflected projectile deals the same amount of damage it normally would, and the Cape itself deals 7%. *Down Special: F.L.U.D.D.. Mario takes out F.L.U.D.D. from Super Mario Sunshine. He charges it up with water, and to reach the maximum limit takes about 3 seconds. When F.L.U.D.D. finishes charging, Mario will glow. If you press Down Special again at any time before Mario is K.O'd, F.L.U.D.D. will spew out all of the water it charged up. If you press Down Special any time during the charge-up, F.L.U.D.D. will spew about half of the water it would spew out normally. You can also shield cancel this move. Most of the competitive tactics from Brawl remain. FIHL and FAK are still around, to say the very least. Mario cannot use this move as a recovery tool anymore, however; it does not send him in the opposite direction he fires F.L.U.D.D. anymore. Just about everything else about this move is the same, aside from there being a bit less water. The things that made it good in Brawl remain, for the most part. That being said, this is one of Mario's best moves, so use it wisely. *Up Special: Super Jump Punch. Mario punches upward and soars upward. The range on this move is essentially that of Mario's double jump, just with some added horizontal distance. Like in Brawl, you can aim this attack. Holding up will make Mario jump 70 degrees, which is normal. Holding up and forward will make Mario go 45 degrees; less vertical recovery but more horizontal. Finally, holding up and back will make Mario go 90 degrees; essentially, just like Luigi's, although the moves are still unique in how they attack. This move is still used as an attacking tool, mostly. It's great for punishing, and it has some nice knockback. It doesn't grab the ledge from an incredibly long distance anymore, though; you have to be close to the ledge to grab it now. Still, this is a worthwhile move that helps Mario's offensive game in the long run. Beware, though; this attack leaves Mario in a helpless state. This move deals a maximum damage of 12%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Mario Finale'. Mario jumps back a very short distance and prepares a clap. He claps his hands, and a large fire wall bursts out of them. If you use this attack after a jump, the fire wall will extend below Mario, as well. This attack goes all the way across the stage until it reaches the edge; in fact, it goes off the edge, that's how far it goes. Each fireball blast deals 3%; you can easily get 30% off of this if it lands. Despite what was said about this move in the beginning of the project, it actually is a very good Final Smash. It can be combo'd into, actually, so it's one of the best, as you're almost guarenteed a K.O. if it hits. Be warned that your opponent can air dodge this, even when combo'd into, so the reliance on this move is very shaky. Still, it's a solid Final Smash if you can use it right. It's also a godly edgeguarding tool. *'Battle Attack: Throw Finale'. Mario quickly grabs his opponent. If the throw misses, he makes a face of dissapointment and returns to neutral stance. If he lands the grab, however, he will spin his opponent in circles, similar to his Bthrow (which is similar to Super Mario 64). However, unlike the Bthrow, the player can rotate the control stick while using this move. If the player does so, the damage on this move will increase. By not rotating the control stick at all, Mario will perform his regular Bthrow, which deals 12%. At max, however, he can deal 60%. This is a good Battle Attack, although it's not that good. If used at the proper placing, it can KO at dangerously low percentages, but Mario's not the type of character who would fight near the edge of the stage. His recovery isn't good enough for that. Still, if your opponent is pressuring you and you want to get them off, it's a good move to use, with nice damage to boot. *'Ultimate Smash: Starship Mario'. Performed by spinning the control stick around rapidly in the air and pressing Special. You will not use Super Jump Punch if you're doing this right. Mario stares up at his opponent, with a gleam of determination in his eyes. He then performs a Super Jump Punch. If the attack lands, Mario will jump on top of the opponent and land on the ground. He then waves goodbye, as he jumps into the sky. The Starship Mario comes flying in, and looks at the opponent. It then sets sail at the opponent, and charges right into said opponent. If the Super Jump Punch lands, this move is unavoidable. It's surprisingly lackluster for a move that involves such a large Starship. The Super Jump Punch is easy to land if you use it as a punisher (you can't put it into combo's because of how frantically you need to shake the control stick), although that's the best use you'll be getting out of it. It's an animation, so even in 3/4 player matches, the one player will be hit and there's no escaping it. It doesn't KO, though, so beware of that. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters